Barney
Barney & Friends Doctor Barney Is Here! Ending Credits (Season 3 Version) Barney & Friends Doctor Barney Is Here! Ending Credits (Season 3 Version) * Kids: Bye Barney! See You Later! * Barney: So Long! Everybody! See You Later! Bye-Bye! Love You! (Laughs!) * (when the kids leaving the school classroom) * Kathy: Thank You For Making Me Happy Doctor Barney! (Kiss) * Barney: Oh! You've Very Welcome! Kathy! See Ya! (Kathy: Bye!) So Long! (Laughs!) * (when the Kathy & bag leaving the school classroom, and fide the Barney doll Doctor's Clothes, he winks) * (we spin pitch sound harp then turn, The child is holding a pencil and paper) * Child Kid: Hey Everybody! It's Time For Barney Says! * Barney: (slpt Barney Says Logo front barney arrives together music from pitch Season 1, Season 2) Hello Again to all My Friends! I'm Glad you Came to Play. Our fun learning never ends! here's what we did today! (split Barney, starts Kathy is Afraid at Doctor) * Barney: I'm Glad The Kathy Is Afraid To Go To The Doctor Any More! * (picture Barney is listen to the heart for Kathy) * Barney: Becuase Doctors Are Want To Help Us Feeling Better Now! * (picture Barney and kids learning about feel good rules) * Barney: I also got more feel good rules today! * (picture Man is a Bath tub (feel good rule)) * Barney: We Found Out That Subbing Water It's Nice To Stay Healthy with Soup & Water It's... Good, Clean Fun! Oh Boy!!!!!!!!!!!! *(picture Woman is eating foods (feel good rule)) *Barney: And That Eats Is Good for bodies! *(picture Man is brush teeth (feel good rule)) *Barney: It's Also Helps When We After We Eat! We Can Use Brushing Teeth Before The Tooth Brush That I love That too! (laughs) *(Picture Barney is Strong) *Barney: It's Also Get! Lots Of Exercise! Oh I Love To Exercise! *(picture of Shawn & Carlos Pretend sleep) *Barney: And we even the found out! That The Sleeping Is Good For Body! And The Last Part Of Some Healthy Happy Days! *(picture of Shawn, Kathy & Tosha sings Exercise together) *Barney: And Do You What Alse Makes Us Feel Good! *(Picture of Kids is Hug) *Barney: It's Having Friends Like You! *(Barney: (pops little dark) And remember, I Love You. (waves and fade to black than Seeing the credits) End Credits *'Executive Producers' *'DENNIS DESHAZER' *'SHERYL STAMPS LEACH ' *''' ' *'Senior Producer''' *'JIM ROWLEY ' *''' ' *' Producers''' *'JEFF GITTLE' *'LINDA HOUSTON' *'MARTHA DATEMA LIPSCOMB ' *''' ' *'Director''' *'BRUCE DECK ' *''' ' *'Writer''' *'REBECCA SELF SNIDER ' *''' ' *'Production Designer''' *'JESS NELSON ' *''' ' *'Musical Director''' *'BOB SINGLETON ' *''' ' *'Lyricists/Composers''' *'STEPHEN BATES BALTES' *'LORY LAZARUS ' *''' ' *'Performance Director''' *'PENNY WILSON ' *''' ' *'Educational Specialists''' *'MARY ANN DUDKO, Ph.D.' *'MARGLE LARSEN, M.Ed. ' *''' ' *'Cast:' *'Voice of Barney... BOB WEST''' *'Barney's Body Costume... DAVID JOYNER' *'Voice of Baby Bop... JULIE JOHNSON' *'Baby Bop's Body Costume... JEFF AYERS' *'Voice of B.J. ... PATTY WIRTZ' *'B.J.'s Body Costume... JEFF BROOKS ' *''' ' *'Cast:' *'Shawn... JOHN DAVID BENNETT, LL''' *'Tosha... HOPE CARVANTES' *'Stella The Storyteller... PHYLLIS CICERO' *'Jason... KURT DYKHUIZEN' *'Kathy... LAUREN KING ' *''' ' *'Cast:' *'Juan... MICHAEL KROST''' *'Carlos... COREY LOPEZ' *'Min... PIA MANALO' *'Kenneth... NATHEN REGAN' *'Julie... SUSANNAH WETZEL ' *''' ' *'Associate Director''' *'ERIC NORBERG ' *''' ' *'Stage Manager''' *'TERRIE DAVIS MANNING ' *''' ' *'Lighting Director''' *'BERNER & BRILL LIGHTING DESIGN, INC.' *''' ' *'Editor''' *'MCKEE SMITH ' *''' ' *'Audio Director''' *'DAVID M. BOOTHE ' *''' ' *'Art Director''' *'ELIZABETH SEGAN VELTEN ' *''' ' *'Warobe Supervisor/Designer''' *'LISA O. ALBERTSON ' *''' ' *'Teachnical Operations Supervisor''' *'RANDY BREEDLOVE' *''' ' *'Video Engineer''' *'BINK WILLIAMS ' *''' ' *'Camera Operators''' *'LARRY ALLEN' CLAY ARMSTRONG *'TOM COX' VAN SMALLEY *''' ' *'Production Audio''' *'RONALD G. BALENTINE ' *''' ' *'Boom Operators''' *'JAMES JOHNSON' *'DAVID M. ROBERTS ' * *'Lighting Director' *'CASEY COOK' * *'Key Grips' *'BUZ CANNON ' *'STEVE RITCHEY' *''' ' *'Lighting Board Operator''' *'TODD DAVIS ' *''' ' *'Grip/Electric''' *'JAMES EDWARDS' *''' ' *'Construction Supervisor''' *'CHARLES BAILEY' *''' ' *'Craft Shop Manager''' *'RAY HENRY ' *''' ' *'Art/Craft Coordinator''' *'AMY ATHERTON ' *''' ' *'Set Dress''' *'AGGIE-DAVIS BROOKS ' *''' ' *'Draftserson''' *'CRHSTOPHER McCRAYv ' *''' ' *'Craft/Prop Artist''' *'MARK BROGAN ' *''' ' *'Props/Special Effects''' *'DAVID COBB ' *''' ' *'Capterters''' *'TV M. BURNS ' *'DANNY SMITH ' *''' ' *'Scenic Painter''' *'E. (BILL) SLETTE' * *'Swing Crew' *'CARMELO GOMEZ ' *''' ' *'Costume Shop Manager''' *'GEOGIA FORD WAGONHURST ' *''' ' *'Costume Technician''' *'D.J. SEGLER ' *''' ' *'Costume Sewing''' *'NATALIE SEGI-SARRI' *'SUSIE THENNES' *''' ' *'Make-Up Designer''' *'JEANIE L. D'LORIO ' *''' ' *'Hair Stylist''' *'DEBRA HERTEL HEAFLING' *''' ' *'Costume/Wardrobe Assistants''' *'BRIAN N. BLEVINS' *'JANET BUSH ' *''' ' *'FIeld Producer''' *'SANDY JANTZEN' *''' ' *'Post Videotape''' *'DUDLEY ASAFF ' *''' ' *'Dialogue Editor''' *'DENICE CROWELL ' *''' ' *'Post Production Audio''' *'CHAIG CHSTAIN' *''' ' *'Production Office Manager''' *'SUE SHINN ' *''' ' *'Script Supervisor''' *'CATHERINE REYNOLDS ' *''' ' *'Production Coordinators''' *'JULIE HUTCHINGS' *'KELLY MAHER' *''' ' *'Production Accountant''' *'DEBBIE COTTLE ' *''' ' *'Production Secretany''' *'AUSTIN GRAY' * *'Asst. To Performance Director' *'DAVID VOSS' *''' ' *'Production Assistants''' *'BRADEN McDONALD' *'JOEL ZOCH ' *''' ' *'Barney's Music Department''' *'JILL HANCE' *'CHARLES KING' JONATHAN SMITH ''' * ' *'For Singleton Productions, Inc.' *'BRADEN COLEMAN''' LARRY HARON *'MIKE PIETZSCH' * *'Educational Research Staff' *'PATSY J. ROBLES GOODWIN, M.Ed.' *'KIMBERLY RHORNTON, M.Ed.' *'JOY STARR ' *''' ' *'Children's Teachers''' *'SANDRA GILPIN' HAMODY GILPIN *''' ' *'Children's Supervisor''' *'MARY EVENS ' *''' ' *'Barney and the Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends ' *'were originally developed by Shery Leach,' *'Kathy Parker '''and Dennis DeShazer *''' ' *'VOCAL PERFORMANCE EDHANCED WITH HELP''' *'FROM SINGLETON PRODUCTIONS, INC.' * *'“I Love You” LYRICS BY LEE BERNSTEIN (BMI)' *''' ' *'Special Thanks To''' *'Tom Rennon of Intelligent Digital Imaging' *'The Medicine Center' *''' ' *'Original Barney, Baby Bop''' *'& BJ' *'IRENE COREY DESIGN' *'ASSOCIATES' *''' ' *'Produced By''' *'THE LYONS GROUP' *'AND' *'CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION ' *''' ' *'FOR CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION''' * *'Executive In Charge' *'LARRY RIFKIN' *'SHARON BLAIR' *''' ' *'Executive In Charge''' *'RICHARD C. LEACH ' *''' ' * *'BARNEY & FRIENDS – Doctor Barney Is Here!' *'Copyright 1995 Lyons Parnership, L.P.' *'Special Thanks To:' *'THE MEDICINE CENTER''' *From: Doctor Barney Is Here! *Next Time: Barney & Friends Doctor Barney Is Here! Ending Short Credits (Season 3 Version) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation